Perfection is hard to find
by Waveybosstea
Summary: Brittany always claimed herself as a "freak" so she closed herself off from the world, the only one she could confide in is her bestfriend Rachel. What happens when Rachel introduces her to her two new friends? Will brittany spill her secrets? Or will she continue to shut herself down. Warning: Girl!Peen/wolf Britt. Brittana story with Faberry also. I do not own Glee first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Brittany's POV

The wind whipped past my ears as I sprinted through the forest. The sound of twigs crunched under my feet as I carried on running dodging broken branches hanging low from trees. Owls hooted in the distance and the rain belted down onto my fur. My house wasn't far now just a couple more turns and I'd be there. You must be thinking who I am? Well my name is Brittany I'm 22 years old and I have two secrets. Two secrets that could change my life forever if anyone other than my family and friends found out. This Is my story of how one girl changed my life completely.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rachel

Title; Rachel

Brittany's POV

*beep beep be-* I slammed my hand down to stop my alarm. I sat up and stretched making my tank top rise up my well toned stomach. I looked outside the window to the streets of NY still as busy as ever. I threw the covers off me and went to stand up when I felt something prod into my stomach. I looked down to see a huge tent in my boxers. 'Sigh morning wood' I think to myself. "Guess I'll have to sort that out first" I said to no one in particular.

"Don't tell me not live just sit and putter, life's candy and the suns a ball off butter don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade.."  
'What the hell?' I thought, I slipped into my slippers and skidded across the hallway. "Guess you'll have to wait Lil B" 'in case your wondering Lil B is what I call my penis even though if we're speaking literally it Is no where near little'. I jumped down the stairs and rushed in the kitchen to find Rachel my best friend singing at the top of her lungs to no one in particular.

Rachel has been my best friend since 7th grade when I saved her from getting tossed into a dumpster. Me and Rachel couldn't be anymore different from eachother but you know what they say, opposites attract. Where I'm more defensive and rude and guarded, Rachel is obnoxious kind (sometimes, mainly selfish) and lets anyone in who puts up with her singing. But despite the fact that she talks about herself constantly and is forever singing she is a good friend and I do love her. "Rachel" "RAIN ON MY PAARAADE" "Rachel!" "PAARA-" "RACHEL BARBARA FUCKING BERRY" I screamed one last time and decided to slam my hand on the counter for a little extra oomf. She whizzed around confused but then beamed when she saw me.

"Good morning Britt and how are you on this fine morning? You ready for work? Did you hear my pitch just now it's getting so much better isn't it I-"  
"Jesus fucking Christ rach calm down I've just got up I don't need twenty one questions right now and I don't start work till 7" I sighed, sometimes Rachel can be a bit to handle especially in the mornings. "And also how the fuck did you get into my house?" "Oh your right sorry, and I used the spare key under the mat.. anyways, come on time to get moving I would like to go and get an iced tea from Starbucks before our dance class, and there's two people id like you to meet there-"

"Woah woah hold on just a sec, when did you even meet these two people I've been with you every dance class? And furthermore you know I hate meeting new people" I exclaimed rubbing my temples with my index fingers. "Oh I met then whilst I was at the gym" Rachel explained "anyways they are lovely and they've heard a lot about you" "WHAT?!" I shouted out but then clamped my hand over my mouth when my 'what' echoed around the room. Rachel looked at me strangely but then realisation crept up on her face.

"Oh god no Britt I didn't tell then about your..you know" she gestured to my bottom half. "What about my other secret?" I asked not completely sure why I whispered. "Oh that's safe too don't worry, come on Britt please! If all goes well we can become really good friends together and maybe you can trust them enough to let them in.." Rachel went quieter as she said the last part not knowing how I'd react. "Fine I'll meet them but if there not my cup of tea or if they are too nosy then I'm gone do you hear?!" I pointed a finger at Rachel. I've had enough of trying to get to know people to then be shoed away when they find out my secrets.

"OMG yay thank you so much Britt" Rachel rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug. We hugged for a few seconds before she pulled back with a horrified look on her face. She looked down and then turnt as red as a tomatoe. "Um Britt" she coughed out and looked the other way. "Yeah?" I answered suspiciously. She looked at me then gestured to my bottom half, "um maybe you should sort out your..business.." I looked down and then smirked at her and said "oh did Lil B poke you? I'm sorry rach must be excited from you being around me" I winked at her and she started to get abit flustered.

"Whatever brittany just hurry up and go get ready!" She shouted then scooted off to the living room. I shook my head with a smirk and went to take care of my business wondering how the interaction with Rachel's two new "friends" would go.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Two new friends

Title; Two new "friends"

Brittany's POV

The smell of freshly grained coffee invaded my nose as me and rach stepped into Starbucks. There was no line so we got to order straight away. "Can I have a non-fat latte please with vegan milk and no cream with a drizzle of caramel" Rachel recited like she does everyday, I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded to order my frappucino. "You have great taste" the barista said showing his crystal white teeth. "Hm yeah" is all I could think of saying at the moment. "So you gotta name beautiful?" He said trying to get my attention. "Yeah I do it's fuck off stop trying to flirt with me because your failing miserably and get my order done thanks" I replied with a sickeningly sweet grin. He mumbled something under his breath and carried on with the order. Rachel turnt towards me and scowled. "Ah come one rach don't be mad" I said as she rolled her eyes grabbed her drink and with a dramatic flip of her hair exited the shop. I grabbed my frappucino and followed after her.

"Rachel! Wait up" I shouted as I jogged up to her, ugh this girl is so dramatic sometimes it's unbearable. She turned around quickly causing me to stop abruptly inches away from knocking her over. She was still scowling at me in that way that makes you want to punch her face in. " WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING RUDE TO PEOPLE?!" She shout-no SCREAMED in my face. "Well he was being a dick so I put him in his place"

I replied casually really not looking to argue with Rachel on a early Monday morning. "He was flirting with you because he obviously though you were pretty" she said as she looked at me "I should know I get chatted up all the time" she exclaimed yet again flipping her hair. "Yeah whatever Rachel but don't be shouting at me when I can do whatever the fuck I want!" I shouted. I could feel my arms start to vibrate and my body start to tingle, this wouldn't end well if we carried on arguing. "Britt I was just trying-" "just forget it Rachel, it's done now" I replied whilst swerving around to continue walking towards my car.

As I got in and buckled up Rachel came running up to the window and knocking. "What about me?!" She asked as I revved up the engine of my chrome black Audi R8 Spyder. "You can walk today I need time to cool of I replied with a hint of anger laced in my tone. I didn't wait for her reply as I zoomed off towards dance class.

I rushed to the front entrance of dance knowing I was late, 'stupid traffic' I thought as I signed in and ran to hall. I entered and walked quickly to sit down at the back. As I was walking I felt eyes on me so i did a quick sweep of the class and landed on light brown eyes staring straight back at me. I quickly looked away and sat down which was coincidentally opposite the brown eyed girl across the room.

She wasn't looking at me anymore so I decided to fully take her in. She was wearing cut off grey sweats and a t-shirt that had a smiley face. Her silky black hair was tied up in a bun and she had two stud earrings in. She was tan skin and had pouty lips that looked so soft. I wish I could- "Brittany?"

I looked away and saw mike my dance teacher and also good friend staring at me with a smirk. "Hm?" I replied nonchalantly and saw that said girl was also smirking at me. "I asked if you would demonstrate with me?" Mike replied. I quickly got up to save further embarrassment and took my place I. The middle of the room. Tygas 'wait for a minute' came on and I started dancing with mike when JB's bit came.

Slow dance in the moonlight (moonlight)

I'm just Tryna set the mood right (mood right)

I'm just doing what I do do it over and over and over

Quickly run away with me now

Quickly just come with me out ..

The music stopped and the class clapped. "Thanks Britt" mike said before I sat back down and the class continued. At the end of the session Rachel came up to me with two girls behind her. One was the brown eyed girl I was staring at before and the other was a girl with hazel eyes and milky skin like mine but a bit lighter. They both wore smiles as Rachel came bounding up to me and hugged me like I'd been gone forever.

"I'm so sorry B" she said as she squeezed me tighter. "Ok ok rach let the fuck go now your like squeezing me to death" I complained as she accidentally brushed a bruise on the bottom of my ribs. She took a few steps back and then quietly asked "are we ok?" I looked at her and smirked and said "when are we never not okay Hm?" She grinned at me then turnt around. "Oh where are my manners" she exclaimed a bit to loudly causing all three of us to cringe.

"Britt this is Quinn" she pointed to the girl with hazel eyes. "And this is Santana" she pointed to brown eyed girl who was staring at me intensely. It caused a ripple to go through my arm which didn't go unnoticed by her. I quickly coughed and did a little wave then turnt and quickly sped walk to my car to wait for Rachel. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' I thought as all 3 girls was walking towards my car, Santana still looking at me like she knew something I didn't. 'This is going to be fun' I thought as the car doors opened..

Please review! Oh and I forgot to mention this brittany isn't exactly the same as Glees brittany, she's more lets say badass and she's smart!


	4. Chapter 4 - Get together

Title; Get together

Santana's POV

We each got into Brittany's car which by the way is very impressive. I could tell Quinn thought so too with the way she was staring at the leather seats and the massive sound system at the front. I was quite disappointed that I never got to speak to brittany properly. I don't even know why I'm bothered I don't usually care when meeting new people but for some reason brittany interests me.

I don't know if it's the way she dances it's so beautiful or the way her ocean blue eyes sparkle in the light that are so alluring. Not going to lie she is smoking hot but she is also gorgeous. The thing that I'm most interested in is whilst we were in the dance hall and I was staring at her a ripple ran straight through her arm. I kept staring at her trying to see if it would happen again bit so far it hasn't. I can't believe we are actually hanging out with loud mouth though.

In all honesty I thought she was annoying but Quinn has an obvious crush on her so I thought is come along for the teasing. Id like to thing it's the same reason as to why I'm in this car but I'd be lying if I said I was. I need to get to know brittany. I know right me Santana (satan) Lopez wanting to get to know someone? Totally impossible but with brittany perhaps it is possible..

Brittany's POV

For the last 5 minutes the car has been full of Rachel talking a mile a minute to Quinn who actually seems like she's interested and Santana and me sitting there not talking. Well I'm sitting there looking out the window but I knows she staring at me. She has been ever since we got in the car and it's making me feel nervous. I make the mistake of looking up and catching her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes pierce into mine like there looking into my soul. "Can you stop that please?!" I said taking my eyes of her.

Rachel turns around and eyes me weirdly asking me what I meant. I look up one more time to find santana now looking out the window. "Nevermind" I reply tiredly wondering why I ever bothered driving to dance.

"So Britt I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place there's a get together of all my old friends and I'd love it if you would meet them?" I glared at her and she shifted In her seat uncomfortably. "Or you could just drop us off and leave if you want" she replied looking away.

I felt guilty then. So guilty that "you know what let's stop of at McDs my treat then go meet these friends of yours" I told her not looking away from my steering wheel so she couldn't see how uncomfortable I was suggesting that. "OMG really oh thankyou thank you Britt your the bestest friend ever" she squealed the turnt to Quinn again going on another rant. I pursed my lips into a thin line and carried on towards McDs hoping I hadn't made a mistake.

'Yup I've definitely made a mistake' i sighed inwardly as Rachel and this boy called Kurt carry in their heated debate about Barbra Streisand. Kurt is capital G gay without a doubt. Him and his boyfriend Blaine together are so sickeningly sweet together it makes my teeth grind. Then there's this black girl called Mercedes who is quite funny I must admit. There's a big lipped boy called Sam. Seriously u could probably fit my hand in his mouth it's ginormous. Then there's a Asian girl called Tina who would definitely suit mike I mean hello Asian sensation. There's this jerk called puck who started hitting on me the moment I came through the door. One comment about the dead squirrel on his head though and he shut up. Finn a massive dopey giant who's harmless but too dopey for my liking and last but not least a white boy called Artie in a wheelchair who seriously thinks he's from the ghetto ugh.

There all spread out in the living room talking about stuff I couldn't give two shits about. I get up calmly and walk into the kitchen to get a soda. "Hey" I jumped in the air and drop the soda making it fizz everywhere. I glare at the intruder thinking it's puck but to my surprise it's Santana. "Uh h-hey" I stutter out but then slap myself and reply better "hi Santana" she smiles at me and I quirk my lips but nothing more. She slowly walks towards me and I feel my heart beat faster. She stops inches from me and proceeds to bend down and help mop up the drink spilt. After that's done we stand there for a few moments looking around.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asks. I study her and watch her take a few steps back to lean on the counter. "It depends on wether I feel like talking" I reply with a shrug to the shoulders. She quirks an eyebrow but says nothing. "How old are you?" She inquires looking genuinely interested. "22" I answer sharply hoping she'd stop talking but instead she carries on "huh your a younger ey? I'm 24" I look at her and shrug and push myself of to start walking back to the group.

She follows behind but before I can get there she grabs my arm and spins me so where face to face. "I don't know what happened to you or what's wrong with you, but all you need to know is in going to help fix it" she bites her lip and then saunters off. I try not to but I glance down to her swaying ass and feel my shorts tighten. I look up to find her looking behind, she winks and then carries on over to Quinn.

"Shit" I say as I look at the small tent forming. Sighing to myself I make my way to the bathroom sparing one last glance At Santana. She's looking back at me smirking like she knows what in about to do.

Reviews please should I continue?:/


	5. Chapter 5 - Bartender

Title; Bartender

Brittany's POV

"Where the fuck are they?!" I scream into my empty house as I muck my whole walk-in closet trying to find my work shorts. Too many times I've gone in without them and gotten into trouble I need them now! For some reason ever since that night Santana's been in my mind and she won't leave. Sure I saw her yesterday in dance but we didn't speak. She did wave but I ignored it. She must have an angle, no one is nice to me without a reason. Hopefully work will take my mind of her as soon as I find my bloody shorts.

2 hours later and in ready to leave. I look smoking If I do say so myself considering I had to make do with the work outfit which Consists plain black shorts and a red polo. I decided to make my polo smaller do it's skin tight and leave my buttons undone showing enough cleavage. My shorts are as tight as I can get them without showing any signs of Lil B. I've got my brand new black air forces on and to top it off a black nike sweatshirt. Overall my hotness is hitting the roof.

As I enter Sex&Shit 'never will get over the disgusting name' I notice it's far more packed then any other Fridays. "Ugh that means more dick heads to attend to" my work partner jaë says as he ducks under the bar to get more rags. "Not working the bar tonight?" I ask only hoping a bit he says no, I do like my space. " no unfortunately for you I'm on table duties boo" he winks at me and disappears of into the crowd again. I get behind the bar and flex my fingers ready for the shit load of orders to come.

Two hours later and the club is still jammed up and the orders have not stopped coming. Twice I've nearly changed from people spilling there drinks over my brand new top. As I'm lifting up my sweatshirt my polo gets caught with it revealing my abs too the public. Someone wolf whistles and I get ready to flip them off when I realise it's Santana. 'Great just the person I want to see' I sigh inwardly but put on a fake smile I go up to her. "Hey what drink do you want?" She looks at the menu beforelooking over at me.

"Can I get a screaming orgasm please" she asks whilst scanning my body making me shiver and swallow a few more times. I don't know what wrong with me, whenever Santana's around the animal side of me just wants to rip her clothes of and devour her. She is hot so it's not like I'm being weird. I've never had these thoughts so bad for someone before though.

"HEY BR-*burp*ITTANY" Rachel screams in my face. Swaying from side to side giggling uncontrollably at nothing.

"Ugh what the fuck Rachel why are you screaming in my face?!" I complained. Wiping away abit of spit on my face.

"Because you my friend *hiccup* is AMA-*hiccup*ZING" oh god she's drunk just what I need. "Rae-Rae I told you to stay put" Quinn's voice comes floating through. "Rae-Rae?" I hear myself question. Quinn looks at me and turns a deep shade red and mumbles something about dancing and drags Rachel with her. I watch them disappear before I remember I'm supposed to be making Santana's drink.

"Here San" 'SAN?!' I scream in my head where did that come from. I glance up at her face to see her looking awfully happy at the nickname. "Thanks B" she happily replies before sucking on the straw and looking deep into my eyes. I feel my shorts tighten from the mental images and i have to turn away to keep calm. She finishes her drink and slaps a 20 dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change" she whispered looking directly In my eyes before walking on to the dance floor. T-pains 'bartender' comes on and I see everyone in the club get excited.

We had a drink two drinks we drunken

And now I think she thinks I'm cooool

She gave me a wink  
At that precise moment San appears winks at me then diss appears

I wink back and then I think that

we heading off in my car tonight

She meet me at the bartender  
(Ooo if your looking for me)

It's 3AM by the time the club shuts. I make my way too the car but then decide against it and turn towards the woods. I walk to the edge and crouch down to make sure noones around before changing. I get on my hands and knees and squeeze. I can feel my stomach muscles tense as my hands and feet grown into thick furred paws. My back arches and fur starts sprouting. I groan in pain as my back clicks into place and my mouth stretches and my teeth sharpen. I sit up on mg hind legs to get used to being a wolf again. It's been some time since u last changed. Without a second thought u sprinted off into the clearing.

I collapsed at a river out if breath and leant over to take a sip when I noticed my reflection. Razor sharp teeth, vibrant honey coloured eyes staring straight back at me and jet black fur surrounding me. I looked evil. I looked dangerous but mostly..  
'I look like a monster'.. I turnt and fled from the river promising myself to never look at my reflection again.

What do you think? Reviews pls :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Confession time

Brittany's POV

The next few weeks fly by and I find myself lying in bed on a Wednesday morning, my day off from Juilliard. I get up and take a shower and decide to watch tv. A couple minutes later a vibrating sound echoes through the house. I look around trying to detect the noise when I spot my phone on the kitchen counter. I stroll over to it and notice I have a text.

Unknown number  
Hey Britt it's Santana, Rachel told me you have a day of today? Same here I thought maybe I could come round keep you company? -San

I scoff and reply back

To santana  
I don't need company thanks.  
Britt.

From Santana  
Maybe I do  
San

To santana  
What part of I don't need company don't you understand? Find someone else to hang with.  
Britt.

I don't get no reply for a couple minutes so I'm assuming it's the end when it vibrates again but this time signalling a call. I roll my eyes but after slight hesitation I pick up the phone. "Hello Santana" I sigh hoping she hasn't just rung to chat.

"hey Britt, I know you said you don't need company but I'm really bored, Jesus your going on like in going to kill you or something I just want to hang out" Santana replied exhaustedly. I scoffed.

"Yeah well what makes you think I want to hang out with you?" I ask smugly as I lean forward to rest in my elbows.

"Hm maybe the fact that you picked up the phone knowing what I was going to ask" she replied and I swear I could hear the smirk through her tone. "For fuck sake okay Santana you win be here in 20mins"

"okay sexy byeee" the phone went dead but I was left there mouth agape. 'Did she seriously just call me sexy?..'

An hour and a half later I find myself in a greasy diner stuffing my face with waffles and maple syrup. Santana Sita opposite with an adorning look on her face, something I've never seen aimed at me before. "Can choo shtop looking at we pleashe" I tried to say through a mouth full of waffle. She let out a giggle and leans forward abit to run her finger over my top lip where abit of maple syrup at stuck. "Mmmm" she let out an appreciative moan and leant back.

My face flushed red and I coughed as Lil B decided to stir. I decided to look away to not embarass myself. "So what else do you want to do?" I asked her cooly. "Well I need new knickers so how about a little shopping she replied with a smile but also a cheeky glint in her eye. I gulped down the rest of my waffles and replied a husky "yeah okay" I hope Lil B decides to stay calm.

That's where I find myself 45minutes later in a public toilet trying to get my ridiculously large boner to go down yet unsuccessful. "Shit this is all Santana's fault" I exclaimed angrily. She knew what she was doing. I decided the only way was to just jack off so i undid my belt and pulled my jeans along with my compression shorts down to reveal my 8 inch penis covered in pre-cum already. I grasped my shaft and started pumping a few times. "Ugh fuck" I moaned starting to rock into my hands.

I pictured Santana and her luscious breasts and full pouty lips wrapped around my cock and sucking till my cum poured into her mouth. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about her but when she tortures me by parading around the changing rooms clad in only a bra and a pink thong I knew I couldn't hold out. I was close I could feel my balls tighten as I imagine Santana bent over my kitchen counter as I slammed into her making her scream my name over and over.

"Ugh San..ugh yeah right there San mm" I carried on pumping till the point where I was cumming "SANTANA UGH" I screamed as thick ropes of cum spurted out of me. It just wouldn't stop but as the last bit of cum came out I heard something I wish I never did. "Omg".

To say the car ride was awkward would be 150% correct. Every time she tried to speak to me I shut her down or diverted the conversation. I couldn't help but feel guilty for jerking off to a girl that I hardly know. I dreaded the conversation I knew was coming once I reached my house so I decided to take a different route to the beginning of the forest I go too. I parked up and unbuckled my seatbelt and shot out before Santana could protest.

I waited for her to step out before I locked up and started walking towards the clearing. I looked back to see San still waiting by the car. "Thought you wanted to talk" I muttered but loud enough for her to hear. She waited a couple seconds before following me. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought to myself. We stopped just before the forest got deeper and sat down on some rocks. She continued to stare at me as I began picking up stones and chucking them to avoid the confrontation I knew was coming.

"So you have a penis" she asked after a couple more minutes of awkward silence. It startled me and I turnt to her and frowned "wait how do you know that?" I asked dumbly "because in pretty sure all you did was heard, I could of been fingering myself for all you know" I replied defensively with a bit of anger laced in my tone.

"Oh please we both know that I knew something was up with you, the way you'd always go to the bathroom or you'd shift uncomfortably every time I did something to make you all flustered" she replied cooly looking out towards the car. "Also from the way you wear ridiculously tight jeans all the time I mean you look smoking in them, but they do look uncomfortable" she replied with a hint of kindness. I looked away and decided to stand up.

"Yeah okay I was born with a penis" I mumbled quietly. She didn't reply straight away which made me panic "Britt it's-" "look if you have a problem with it then just fuck off alright, I don't need you I mean your just a person why the fuck do I need you in my life?!" I cut her off heaving heavily after my little rant. She looked at me and frowned and replied "yeah a person who you jerked off over."

"Because your hot! Any body in there right mind can see that and you parading around me hardly dressed didn't help either, so don't think for a second that's it's because I actually like you" I scoff and turn away. I hear a few rustles and then her arms wrap around me from behind enveloping me into a hug. I tense up immediately hoping she'd feel if and let go, except she did the complete opposite and decided to hug me tighter. We stood there for what felt like forever her nuzzling my neck affectionally whilst i stood there stiff as a pole.

"It's ok Britt" she whispered in my ear "I still like you even with this new information" i stood there trying to take it all in. I shifted out of the hug and turnt to face her. "Why?" She looked at me confused so I continued. "Why do you like me I mean I haven't exactly been the nicest to you.." I mumble a little guilty.

"Because I know your guarded person and I'm willing to give you time to let me in, I know you hardly smile and you probably think your a freak with this condition but it makes you who you are brittany. I told you before I would try and fix you so that's what I'm trying to do" she let out a big sigh "just please try and not be so defens-"

"I'm trying okay!" I shout at her. I can feel myself starting to tingle and id really like to not wolf out on her. I can't have two secrets spilt in one day. I look up at her and whisper "promise me you'll be patient with me and I'll try harder to let you in" she looked at me in the same way she did at the diner and stepped closer to me.

"I'm here for you okay? I've never done this for anyone before because I'm known to be a bitch so this is a big step for me too but were here together okay?" She looked straight into my eyes and I found myself nodding. She wrapped me up in a hug again but this time a lot gentler. I still tensed foreign to her hugs but allowed myself to get comfortable. "Let's do this" I whispered and she smiled into my shoulder. "Let's"

Reviews please people :) sorry forgot to mention abit of sexual stuff in the middle sorry! All mistakes mine in on my iPhone.


	7. Chapter 7 - Can I see it?

Title; Can I see it?

Brittany's POV

"So what do you think of Santana and Quinn then?" Rachel asks as we settle down on my sofa to watch funny girl for the 100th time. "Well I've only ever spoken to Santana a few times but she's nice and I don't actually think I've held a conversation with Quinn before" I replied before biting into my chilli dog. "Quinn is lovely! And so passionate with what she loves just like me, oh and she has a nice singing voice too not as advanced as mine but still nice and-" "woah rach take a breath, and im pretty sure I didn't ask you to give me the rundown of Quinn I can just speak to her myself ya know" I smirked at her and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Well I was just saying" she muttered under her breath. "What's going on with you two anyway?" I asked knowing Rachel will tell me the truth and not some bullshit. "I'm not actually sure myself to be honest Britt, I mean we kissed a couple times but it's never gone further than that" she replies deflating majorly.

"Well why don't you demand an explanation as to what is going on between you? Take control like you usually do!" I smiled at her and she looked at me with her 'demanding attention Nows' face. "Your right Britt whilst I'm here with you I could be with Quinn expressing my love for her through song and then cuddle and watch funny girl but instead I'm here"

"Gee thanks rach I'm totally not offended that you don't wanna hang out with big bad Britt" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh good I thought you would be" of course Rachel wouldn't understand sarcasm. "I'm coming Quinn to demand answers on our relationship and then serenade you through song!" She shouted and stormed off out the door leaving it wide open some spare papers floating to the ground from her dramatic exit. "God she makes everything so dramatic" I snorted out. "

Tell me about it a voice replied. I looked over my shoulder to see San standing there with a six pack of beer and some potato chips. "Hey stranger fancy some beer and watch the Super Bowl with me?" She asks smiling as she sits down next to me. "Sure why not" is my answer as we settle down to watch it.

Through the halftime i can see Santana getting antsy so I slowly turn towards her and ask her how she's been. She looks at me weirdly but answers me nevertheless. "I've been okay thanks, college has me wrapped up in coursework but I thought id take a break hence coming over here to see you" she beamed before taking a sip of her beer. "What about you?" Usually I hate when people ask me this after I've asked then because it makes me think there just being polite but she genuinely sounds interested. "Yeah I'm okay thanks" I keep it simple and easy and we return our attention back to my flat screen.

Santana's POV

The Super Bowl finished ten minutes ago and Brits and I are just sitting in silence. Not awkward silence no, but kind of uncomfortable. Ever since I found out about her extra package I've been incredibly curious of what it looks like. It's been on my mind and it won't go away, I've even started to get off on just picturing it. I wonder if Britt will mind if.."hey Britt can I see it?" I ask casually hoping she catches on. She snaps her head up so quick it looks like it's going to break off.

"What?!" She squeals looking between me and the tv. "I said can I see it?" I asked again. She looked like she was trying to decipher whether I really am talking about her cock or something else. "Just for confirmation" she paused and kicked her lips "your asking to see Lil B?" I stared at her and then my face formed a smirk of amusement.

"Lil B?" I questioned. Her face tinged bright red and she started mumbling under her breath. I caught the words 'nickname' and 'not actually small' I decided to use that one against her. "So if it's not actually small then why do you call it 'Lil B? Hm" I was full on smirking now and she looked like she was getting angry, if the ripples moving through her body were any indication.

"I call it that because it isn't small in like penis world but it's smaller than me and I get called B a lot so I thought why not Lil B" Britt replied. I could tell she was getting defensive so I thought I'd better get to the point. What's not better than teasing her.

"Okay so if it's not small then you won't be ashamed to show me? Unless your afraid I'm going to think its small?" I smiled wickedly and her showing off all my teeth and she snapped her eyes up to me. She immediately stood up and told me she had to go get ready first and stroke out of the room with her head held high. I inwardly high fived myself for that trick and sat back to wait.

A couple minutes later Brittany's in front of me with her trousers pulled down and I could see the bulge through her compression shorts. "Jesus if the bulge is as big without the compression shorts than I'll be impressed" I stated as I continued to stare at it. Brittany shifted and then I heard her count under her breath '3..2..1..' And she pulled her compression shorts down.

"Holy shit" I exclaimed because there standing at full length was Lil B, and it was terribly far from being little. "Jesus fuck B how big are you?"I almost shouted eyes still glued to the magnificent sight In Front of me. "I was 8inches but I grew so I'm now 9"" she replied smugly. I was in awe of her penis I'm pretty sure I had a bit of drool. It looked feminine, well as feminine as a penis can get. The head was a decent mushroom sized shape and the length was amazing and not too thick and definitely not as veiny as men's dicks.

It was glistening with her pre-cum and I found it hard to control myself. I reached out to touch it but before I could Britt slapped my hand away. "What the hell" I snapped looking up at her. She looked sexy as fuck, with her hair messy and her blue eyes now dark with lust and her lips parted. "No touching" she growled. The growl seemed almost dog like, it sounded so real.

"Wow your great at impersonating dogs" I told her cheekily grinning. Her face dropped almost immediately and she zipped her pants up and ran out the door. All that was running through my mind was 'she just ran out her own front door'..

Not sure how I feel about this chapter but R&R please ?


	8. Chapter 8 - Alpha

Title; Alpha

Santana's POV

It's been a couple weeks since I've last seen Britt. I've seen loud mouth because her and Q are now girlfriends i mean seriously when did that happen! But I haven't been able to get hold or see Britt. She doesn't come to dance classes that I'm in and every time I go to her house she's never in. She doesn't answer the phone either and I'm just worried. Sure Rachel's been filling me in but I prefer to find out myself. We seriously need to talk.

"Hey San what's up" Q comes strolling in with her obvious I've-just-had-sex look with Rachel in tow. "Not much but I don't think I have to ask how you are" i smirked as loud mouth ducked her head in embarrassment and Q just mumbled whilst looking in the fridge for bacon. "Seriously bacon again?! Remind me loud mouth to just buy your girlfriend bacon for her birthday" Rachel scowled at the nickname and went to say something but I cut her off with my hand.

"Nu-uh see now this is how it's going to be, firstly I will not address you by your first name, it's either man hands loud mouth or Barbra, secondly you stay here all the time you best not be bringing any of your vegan shit into this household and in the mornings especially I don't need none of you speaking a mile a minute shit all up in my grill and if I get woken up by your singing I will go to your apartment and rip every single Barbra poster you have and destroy your microphone" Rachel looked like she wanted to cry, I looked over my shoulder at Quinn and let's just say if looks could kill id be dead "I'm a straight up bitch I say it how it is" I replied before swiftly jumping off the stool and going along with my morning.

Britts POV

14 days. That's the last time I saw Santana. I just can't face her I feel so humiliated. I can't believe we were that close to her basically jerking me off. I don't understand myself. If it were any other girl I would of been more than happy to let them. 'One new text message' I sigh and check to see who it's from.

From rach  
Hey Britt haven't seen you in a while mind if me and Q pop up?x  
Rach

To rach  
Sure.  
Britt.

I drop my phone on the counter and plop myself down to get comfy. Rachel can just use the spare key.

Santana's POV

'God it's chilly' I thought as I wrapped my coat tighter around me. A few specks of snow lightly dropped onto my shoulders as I sped walk towards Brittany's. Loud mouth texted me earlier so this was perfect. "Grrr" I froze in my tracks. I'm pretty sure I heard a- "grrrr" my shoulders started to shake. 'Fuck' I sighed and slowly swivelled around. I did a quick sweep of my surroundings but spotted nothing.

"Probably my imagination, what the fuck is wrong with me" I spoke out loud and went to turn around again when I spotted it. A movement in the bushes caught my eye. The bushes began to move furiously as one by one two paws stepped out from behind it. I followed the white fur up its leg towards its thick body then to its face. A white wolf. With thick matted white fur and sharp teeth stained with blood and shiny black eyes started straight back at me.

It growled again and went to move but a car zooming past startled it and it ran back into the bushes. I waited there for a couple minutes to see if it would come back but to no avail. I quickly turnt around and sprinted to Brittany's, my heart beating incredibly fast.

By the time I got there I was covered in snow. I banged on the door with a rapid pace wanting to get inside as quick as possible. Brittany opened the door and stood looking at me with no expression on her face. She quickly stepped aside and did a sweeping motion with her arm gesturing for me to come in. I rushed in and ran to the kitchen to get myself a drink. "Do you have alcohol Britt?fuck please tell me you have alcohol!" I screamed still opening and slamming cupboards.

B rushed up to me and stilled my frantic arms. "What the fuck is up with you?" She demanded glaring at me.

"I saw something whilst walking here, it was following me I was so scared" I never even realised tears were running down my cheeks until Quinn caught them with her thumbs.  
"Shh don't cry, what did you see San?" She whispered whilst cuddling me. "..." I mumbled.  
"We didn't hear that S" she chuckled. "I said I saw a white wolf.."

Britts POV

"I said I saw a white wolf"..

I tensed up immediately and stared at San. She looked a state and really did look terrified. I rushed up to her and looked her in the eyes and said "tell me where you saw the wolf!" She looked startled at my tone but she told me she was near the clearing of the forest. That's all I hear before I sprinted out of the apartment towards the clearing.

My senses were on overdrive as my paws thudded against the ground. I could smell him, I knew he was close. I slowed down my pace to a jog and crept towards the river. He was there silently slurping. I could smell the stench of rotten corpses nearby that made my stomach churn violently. I stepped out and walked towards him. His ears pricked up and he looked towards me.

He stopped slurping and turnt towards me and bowed his head. I stalked towards him with anger coursing through my veins. I lunged at him and bit around his neck. He howled out in pain and struggled against my grip. After a while I stopped and let him go an he dropped to the floor with a pained sigh. "Why are you here?" I demanded. He choked out a breath and stood up.

"I've been asked to come here and request you return to your pack" he then bowed again. The silence was eerie. I looked at him a few more moments then swiftly pinned him down. "Now you listen to me and you listen carefully" I growled menacingly. He nodded vigorously and I inwardly smirked with how terrified he was. "You do not come back here, you leave now and tell the pack you did not find me! And if I see you or any of the others I will not hesitate to kill you" I then released him an made to turn back around when he shouted "your the alpha your supposed to fucking help us whe-"

"IM THE ALPHA SO I MAKE THE ORDERS AND I GO WHERE I WANT WHENEVER I FUCKING WANT" i seethed. He shrunk back and bowed his head "yes master" he whispered sounding defeated. "I am happy here and I will not let any of my pack come and ruin what I have here" I stated.  
"Now run along and don't. Ever. Come. Back." He looked up for a few more seconds then turnt and sped away.

I cautiously walk back into my house to find Quinn and rach fast asleep on the couch and San in the kitchen. "Hey" she calls out. I half smile at her then disappear into my room, hoping in the morning she doesn't question the scratch I managed to get along the side of my neck whilst pinning jack down.

Please review! And btw just in case you were wondering no Britt and the other wolf (jack) can't actually speak it's there thoughts they can hear eachother like in twilights breaking dawn so I just wanted to clear that up! Let me know what you think reviews make me happy :) tell me is there anything you'd like in future chaps?

-tea


	9. Chapter 9 - Blame it on the alcohol

Title; Blame it on the alcohol

Santana's POV

"Quinn where's my straighteners?!" I shouted out to her. "In my room go get them!" She replied.  
"Why the fuck are they in your room, I don't recall letting your borrow" I snarled as I stomped down the stairs into Q's room.  
"You didn't I just went and took them" I brushed past her "bitch" I mumbled as I got them off her drawer and returned to my room.

We got to Sex&Shit at 11 and saw Rachel already in the line. She spotted us and waved us forward. "Hey babe" she said as she pecked Q in the cheek.  
"Hey Rae-rae" Quinn replied with a love sick smile on her face. I pretended to make gagging noises which in turn made them both glare at me.

"Shut up S at least I have someone" Quinn said and turnt her attention back to Barbra. "Don't worry Quinn she's just jealous of our undying love for eachother" loud mouth sang. I mean she actually sang. A witty response was at the top of my tongue but soon slipped away as my jaw dropped to the fucking ground.

There getting out of a cab was brittany looking stunning as always. Her outfit consisted of skin tight black leather leggings, a red long sleeve fleece top that cut off just before the navel revealing her sexy abs. To top it off she wore a black leather jacket and red and white vans and a loose silver locket hung around her neck. Her eyes had a light touch of eye shadow making then look smoky almost.

She walked up to us and waved and the winked at me. "You look hot" she whispered hotly in my ear. I swallowed a few times before replying.  
"As do you" with a wink if my own. She smirked at me then looked ahead. "Come on I work here we can just go through the back" she grabbed my hand and dragged us through the line towards the back with Quinn and man hands following close behind.

A couple hours later and I can feel the alcohol rushing to my head. Loud mouth and Q were on the dance floor devouring each other's faces and Britt was just dancing by herself. I decided to join her just as 'Blame it on the alcohol' came on.

Britts POV

Eh she says she usually don't

But I know that she front

Cause Shawty know what she wants

But she don't wanna seem like she's easy

Someone slid behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I decided to go with it considering I had too much to drink and my brain wasn't with me as much.

Ain't saying what you wanna do

But you know we probably gunna do

What you've been feeling deep inside don't lie

Just as that line finished Santana stepped from behind me to in front and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Blame it in the goose gotcha feeling loose

Blame it on the Tron got you in the zone

She stepped closer to me and whispered the next lyric in my ear

"Blame it on the aaaaaalchol"

She pushed her whole body into mine and start grinding on me. She then turnt it up a notch and slipped her thigh in between mine and rubbed up. "Ugh" I moaned as Lil B started to stir. She pulled back and looked into my eyes and slowly slid her hand down my stomach towards my cock.

My eyes widened but I made no move to stop her. Once she got there she grabbed Lil B and started squeezing. "Ugh fuck San- shit what are you mm doing?" I half moaned/asked in her ear.  
"Something I've wanted to do for a long time" she whispered seductively.

I pulled back and look in to her eyes. They were full of lust admiration and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Fuck it" I growled out and grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the exit..

Tbc

Sorry short chapter! Sexy times up next how was this chapter? R&R :)

-tea


	10. Chapter 10 - We've got all night

Title; We've got all night (sorry this is meant to be chapter 10)

Britts POV

I drag Santana through the club towards the exit hoping a cab comes as soon as possible. I glance backwards to find her staring straight back at me. "Are you 100% sure about this? I question hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"I'm 150% certain I want to do this" she replies whilst gazing at my body lustfully. I shrug my shoulders and grin at her. I flag down a cab and gesture for her to get in first. "After you M'lady" I say in an British accent.

She giggles and pats my head. "Your too kind good sir" she replies with a wink to follow. She gets in the back and I slide in after her. I tell the cab driver my address and then were off speeding through the city lights.

30minutes later we've arrived at my house. I pay the man and get out of the cab, almost tripping on the pavement step. Santana steps out after me much more gracefully and shoulder bumps me whilst giggling. I give her a nervous smile and turn to unlock my front door.

We step inside and I slowly close the front door. I let out a hum as the warmth of the house seeps through my clothes, heating up my cold body.

We both stand there for a few minutes getting warmed up. "So how do you want to do this?" I ask after a bit of hesitation. I think the change of atmosphere has most definitely calmed us down.

Santana inhales deeply then gives me a small smile. "Well usually the man brings the woman into the bedroom and the fun begins from there.." She states whilst quirking an eyebrow.

I narrow my eyes at her and take a step closer. "What makes you think I'm the man in this situation?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me and swiftly turns and saunters over to the stairs. She flicks her hair behind her shoulder.

"You coming or what?" She purrs out then continues up the stairs no doubt going into my room. I stand there gawking for a few minutes before running up after her. I enter my room to find her lying on my bed in nothing but her bra and thong she brought the other day.

She crooks her finger up and makes a 'come hither' gesture smirking ever so slightly. I gulp a few times trying to find my breath. 'Whats the matter with me I'm usually much more confident' I scowl to myself. I reach the bed and kneel down so me and San are face to face.

I can feel her hot breath against my lips which makes my face flush. She gently cradles me cheek as strokes my cheekbone. Her eyes scan myself before setting on one point in particular. "How did that happen?" She gestures to the scar which was once a long scratch on my neck.

'Shit' I inwardly start to panic but quickly clear my throat. "Um I scratched myself in my sleep..nightmare" I coughed nervously. She studied my face which seemed like forever before she smiled gently.

"Okay"she whispers. I let out a puff of air and relax fully. I look at her again. She really is beautiful, I gaze down to her pouty lips and I know I need to taste them.

"Puedo darte un beso" I whisper hotly against her mouth. I hear her breath hitch as she leans back and looks into my eyes. She licks her lips slowly then leans forward so out noses are touching.

"Sî" she whispers. I inhale and slowly exhale before bringing our lips together. Her lips are as soft as I imagined. We stay like that for a while before she decides to be brave and parts my mouth with her tongue slowly slipping it in. I inhale fast and heavy through my noise as our tongues battle against eachother.

"Mmm" she hums out as i descend downwards kissing and nipping at her jaw line. I then move down to her neck finding her pulse point and sucking.

"Fuck!" She screams pushing her fingers through my hair to grip my scalp. I hiss in pain and stop my assault on her neck to lick my way back up to her lips. I circle her lips with my tongue before sucking them into my mouth then realising with a 'pop' sound.

She looks at me through half-lidded eyes and her breath coming out in short bursts. "Undress me" she states leaving no room for questioning. It's then I remember she's only wearing her bra and thong. I suck in a deep breath and nod because it seems that's all in capable of doing at the moment. She slowly turns around lifts her hair up revealing even more soft skin.

I shakily reach my hand out to run a finger along her neck down to her bra strap casing goosebumps to follow my path. She shivers noticeably and I smirk. 'Yup I've still got it' I think. I run both my index fingers on her back till they meet in the middle before un clipping her bra leaving it to slide down her arms. "Lay down on your stomach" I whisper in her ear. she quickly follows the instruction an lies down flat.

I decide this is a great time to undress myself so I take off my top and bra and throw it somewhere and quickly step out of my vans and leggings leaving me clad in just my compression shorts. My eyes zoom in onto Santana's round ass. 'Mm I'm definitely giving that a few spanks' I say to myself as I resume to my previous position.

"You going to hurry up and take them off or what?" Santana let's out sounding incredibly frustrated and inpatient. I smile at her adorableness and quickly press a kiss to her shoulder.

I slide my hands over her ass up to the top of the thong and slowly inch It down and over her ass. I can smell her arousal and it's causing my inner wolf to stir. I bend down and sniff up her inner thigh towards her centre. I give a nice long lick from the top of her clit all the way up to her ass.

"ffFuCK!" She screams out as she grabs onto the sheets and arches her back.

"Ugh you taste so fucking good" I shout out as I spread her legs wider to dive in again to taste her. I can feel Lil B trying to push out of my compression shorts causing immense pain but I brush it off not wanting to stop what I'm doing now. I can feel my body vibrating as I carry on lapping up Santana's juices. She tastes better then anybody I've ever tasted before.

"Ugh you lick better then anybody I've ever had" she moans out loudly as I suckle her clit. I let out a loud growl at the thought of someone else licking this is MINe now. I start to suck and lick harder rubbing my face in her pussy. I then insert my tongue Into her hole and start tongue fucking her.

"Ugh yeah Britt Mmmm don't fucking stop" she moaned whilst reaching back to grab my hair and push me into her more. I could feel her tensing around my tongue telling me she's close. "Yeah oh shit Britt I'm gunna cum I'm gunna...SHiT!" San screams out as she cums all over my face and tongue. Her body goes limp as I lick up all her juices and then pull my tongue out. She whimpers at that but soon moans when I run my fingers through her folds.

She sits up and turns around with flushed cheeks and messy hair. She then looks down and licks her lips as I begin palming Lil B through my compression shorts. "Fuck" I whine because it's so painful. The shorts digging into my waist to cause red lines.

"Take them off" San whispers as she continues to stare at me palming my dick through the shorts. I let out a breath and slowly pull them down my legs and did revealing my cock with my glistening pre-cum all over. Before I can even object Santana's on her stomach in front of me and has half of my cock inside her mouth.

"Oh shit" I moan out as I grab her hair making sure not to pull it as I push her closer to me. She takes about 3/4's of my cock before coming back up for breath. She then starts pumping and fiddling with my balls. "Ugh yh San" I moan out as she sucks the tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. The need to be inside her pussy and fuck her is building up. I pull out of her mouth and reach over to my drawer to get protection. Before I can open it she stops me.

"I want to feel you" she states whilst taking the condom and throwing it back into the drawer. I gulp and look at her as she lies back and stretches her legs revealing her soaking wet pussy to me. My dick twitches to this which doesn't go unnoticed my San. She grins hungrily at me and starts to play with her nipples swirling them with her finger tips.

I crawl up to her so I'm in position to push in. "Wait!" I shout out. "If I cum in you you'll get pregnant if we don't use protection" I stated slightly panicked. She grabbed my hand and stroked it soothingly.

"I'm on the pill don't worry" she smiled at me and I relaxed. I inched forward and slowly started rubbing my head over her clit. She flung her head back in pleasure and I slowly started to inch in to her. Her face flashed with pain as I just pushed pass the tight ring of muscle. I stop for a bit so she can get used to my size before I continue in. "Ugh fuck your so tight" I moan out as my stomach touches her pussy showing I'm all the way in.

"Ugh your so big" she says as I slowly start to push in and out. Soon we've got a rhythm going as I pound into her whilst she moans in ecstasy and her boobs bounce up and down. I can tell she's close again so I reach down between us to tweak at her clit.

"Britt..BRITTANY!" She screams as her orgasm comes crashing down on her. As soon as she calms down my orgasm comes ripping through causing me to cry out her names as thick ropes of cum shoot into her. "Ugh fuck" I say as I calm down. I came so hard some of my cum had spilt out of sans pussy and was now trickling down.

"Ugh that was so good" San sighs out tiredly. I slump down on top of her content on just laying there when all of a sudden she flips us so she's straddling me.

"Nu uh no time for sleeping yet we've got all night!" She smirked before bending down and connecting our lips in another passionate kiss.

What did you think? Is the smut okay? And the grammar and dialogue I tried to have space so it's more understandable! also I'm not Spanish so sorry if it's wrong blame google! all mistakes im sorry I'm on my iPhone R&R :)

-teä


	11. Chapter 11 - You're my hero

Sans POV

It's been a week since me and Britt have seen each other. After our little rendezvous I thought things would be awkward but thankfully it wasn't. We've been texting here and there. I'm proud if B, she really is trying to let her guard down and I couldn't be happier. "Thank you for shopping at Walmart" I nod at the cashier and leave the shop.

It's a nice day in New York so I'm taking full advantage by having a stroll through the forest and then have a little lunch at the river. With that in mind I hailed a cab to take me there. Yeah it's a nice day but Santana Lopez does not do walking.

I got 25mins into the forest and decided I could take a break. I walked towards the river and spread out my blanket and sit down. I got out my chocolate milkshake, a banana, a packet of crisp and a Ham sandwich.

After I finished I decided to have a Small lie down. One nap can't hurt. As I went to close my eyes I heard something from in the bushes. "Well well well look what we have here boys! Fresh meat!" A tall bulky guy came out of the bushes with 3 others looking similar. I quickly stood up and started to pack my things.

"Aww look she's getting all scared, don't be scared little one we don't bite" one guy said stalking closer to me. The others circled me as the leader stepped into my personal space. "Well when we say we don't bite, we mean not hard" he sneered showing his teeth which looked immensely sharper than normal teeth.

I looked around wondering whether I should make a run for it. "Don't even think about running little girl" he spat in my face and clenched harder around my arm.

"Ow get the fuck off of me you oversized idiot!" I yelled in his face. Wrong idea. His eyes burned holes into my face as he looked at me. His gaze made me feel like my body is on fire. He grabbed my hair and yanked me closer to him.

"Now your going to get it" he whispered menacingly in my ear before throwing me to the ground. The other 3 men where cheering him in as I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt getting undone. I started to crawl along the ground desperate to get away. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back towards them.

"Somebody help! Help fucking help someone please!" I screamed out into the trees. The leader chuckled evilly and started to pull down my pants when..

"Pull them down any more and I will break your fucking neck" I looked up to spot brittany stalking towards us. Except this time she didn't look like brittany. What used to be beautiful blue eyes were now a murky gold, almost honey like colour. Her chest was heaving with rage and her lips were pulled up into a snarl showing razor sharp teeth. She looked ready to kill and her eyes were set on the group of boys.

"Well looks like we got a feisty one ey boys?" The leader chuckled. He stood up properly and did his belt back up. He looked brittany up and down then back to me. "Holy shit" he chuckled out. "Hah the reason you don't want ME to fuck her is because YOU want to fuck her isn't that right blondie?" He walked over and stepped behind brittany. He leaned to speak into her ear. "Admit it you want a piece of her just like the rest of us do" Brittany's lip curled up even higher into a snarl and her arms started vibrating and every so often a ripple would pulsate through just like It did in dance class.

"I tell you what blondie" the idiot carried on. "You can have her after me and my boys have had a little taste Hm? We can tell you how she feels and what it's like to fuck her! Then you can decide whether you want her or not. Sound like a good deal?" He laughed and went to stalk back towards me. Before he could get near me though brittany had grabbed his hair and kneed him hard in his back. He fell to the ground with a pained moan.

"You little bitch" he seethed out as he tried but failed to rub the pain in his back. Brittany kneeled beside him and grabbed his hair again.

"I don't need you to tell me what it feels like to fuck her because I already have" she stated with a smirk. But then her eyes turnt cold again and she pulled his hair harder. "But if you or any of your boys touch her then I will not hesitate to kill you. I do not take kindly to people touching what is mine" she said with venom laced in her tone.

She dropped the guys head and stood up. She walked towards me and bent down and lifted me into her arms. I cuddled into her as she started to walk in the other direction. Before we could get far a loud bang was heard. Brittany let out a pained cry and dropped to the floor causing me to roll out of her arms. I looked at her to see she was holding her stomach that was bleeding quite rapidly.

"Shit!" I screeched out. I tried to crawl over to her but before I could touch her she let out a low growl and looked up at me. I gasped as she looked at me with so much anger and hate that I faltered with my decision to be near her. She shook her head at me.

"Get the fuck out of her" she growled out as she fell forward into her arms and knees. Her body started to ripple violently and spasm as her back arched up with a sickening crack. "Ah fucking shit run Santana and don't come back" she growled out again. I shook my head at her and stayed put.

She growled again. "I don't want to hurt you" I looked at her confused but before I could answer she pushed me away so I landed on my back. I glared up at her only to realise she wasn't there. There in Brittany's place stood a wolf. With jet black fur and teeth pointe out of its muzzle. A low groan came from it. I studied it intensely but as I moved past its mouth I caught it's eyes. The same honey gold colour that brittany had before..

"Brittany" I whispered. She looked at me with such sadness and pain. She studied me for a few minutes before turning around and growling at the men. The three of them made a run for it in the forest but the leader stood aiming his fun at her. She looked at me one last time and flicked her head in the direction that lead back in to the city. I went to shake my head but she growled threateningly at me. I jumped up and sprinted in to the direction chancing one last look at her.

Britts POV

I cant believe I changed in front of her. Why did this have to happen. Now I'm going to have to kill this bastard and she's going to think I'm a monster. 'Of course she will because that's what you are' I thought to myself.

I shake the thoughts away as I start to walk towards the bastard who shot me. 'This would not end nicely' I chuckled as I lunged at him.

Sans POV (later)

I've been pacing the room back and forth for the past two hours now. Where the fuck is Britt?!

"Santana could you please stop pacing your making me nervous!" Quinn shouted. "It also isn't helping Rachel!" Q also says as she tries to comfort a hysterical Rachel.

"Since when have I cared about man-" Quinn shot off the sofa and slapped me. She glared at me as I rubbed my cheek. I knew a red mark would be there soon enough.

"FOR FUCK SAKE SANTANA WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?! RACHEL'S BEST FRIEND IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND ALL YOU SEEM TO BE DOING IS CARING ABOUT YOURSELF! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR JUST ONE SECOND AND MAYBE CONSIDER HOW SOMEONE ELSE IS FEELING!" The room went silent. I stared at her for a few seconds before scoffing. I stood up and grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to look for Britt, would you like to come loud-Rachel" I corrected myself really not feeling another rant from Q. Rachel looked up and nodded to me before grabbing her coat and following me out the door.

All three of us have been out looking for Britt for ages. "Ugh this rain just won't let up!" I complained as my hood flew off my head yet again thanks to the wind, "OMG MY HAIR WILL BE RUINED" I whined as I desperately tried to keep my hood on. We have up on umbrellas long time ago after Q's one got yanked out of her hand and turnt inside out.

"We won't find her in this weather S" Quinn shouted trying to be heard through the rain and wind. I'm not giving up she must be out here somewhere.

"Wait a second what's that?!" Rachel shouted. I looked to where she's pointed to see a figure lying on the corner of the street. I looked closer to see two feet one with one shoe on and the other gone. A ripped tank top and blonde hair matted with redness. 'Blonde hair' "OMG it's Britt!" I screamed said as I sprinted towards her"

I dropped to the ground and cradled her face in my hands. "Britt" I whispered studying her face. She had scratches everywhere. "Britt please wake up" I cried out shaking her abit. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. To my relief they were blue again but something wasn't right. They weren't sparkling and full of life like they usually are.

"..." She mumbled. I couldn't hear her so I tried to sit her up but she cried out in pain. "Call an ambulance!" I screamed out to Q. Rachel came right beside me and held on to britts hand.

She groaned and opened her eyes again. "Britt what happened? Why didn't you just run with me?!" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks. She smiled at me and brushed some hair out of my face.

"I had to protect you" she wheezed out "I must protect you." She coughed again and I could feel her shutting down.

"But what about when you risk your life?" I whispered as more tears dropped some falling onto her face.

"She smiled. "My life is revolved around you, if I die I die knowing I protected you and that's all I wish" she whispered her eyes slowly shutting. "You've changed my life, and I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you in happier circumstances" she inhaled slowly and breathed out again. "Your my hero"

Her body went limp in my arms. I sat there. I felt frozen. I didn't even react when Rachel flung herself into me and started crying on my brand new coat. I never reacted when Q pointed out the huge blood stain on britts stomach. I never reacted when Britt got yawn out of my arms and loaded onto a stretcher.

I just never reacted.

Okaaaay that's that chapter! What did ya think? R&R :)

-tęä


	12. Chapter 12 - Did you mean it?

Santana's POV

I've been in this hospital for 3 days straight Britt still hasn't woken up. She's in intensive care at the moment because the wound on her stomach was lethal. I've hardly slept. I've been surviving on coffee to keep me awake just in case there's more news on her.

'You're my hero'

That's all that keeps running through my head. Rachel and Q are here every day but go home at night with me promising Rachel a thousand times I would ring her if brittany woke up.

It's 7:30 in the evening when they tell me brittany out of intensive care and I can now see her. My heart starts beating rapidly and my palms start to sweat. 'You've got this Lopez be cool' I say over and over as I approach britts door. I cautiously open it and slide in before closing it.

I turn around to find Britt hooked up to all these machines. Tears spring to my eyes as her words circle around my head.

'If I die I die knowing I protected you'

'You've changed my life'

'You're my hero'

I changed her life and I hadn't even noticed. God i feel like such a shit friend. I walk over to the chair beside her bed and bring it closer so I can hold her hand. It's silent except for britts breathing and the beeping of her machines.

I sit there for a while just relishing in the feeling of holding her hand in mine again. I don't know how I would cope if she had died. This is crazy I'm never like this with anyone.

"Hey b.." I cough to clear my throat. "I hope you can hear me when I say I'm so fucking happy your here" a few tears roll down my face but I don't have the energy to remove my hands from hers.

"I'm glad your here in front of me breathing, it makes me so happy. I'll be even more happy when you wake up. Remember when you told me in your hero? Well your mine too. Before you I was foreign to feelings. But for some bizarre reason god lead me to you and now here I am hoping you will wake up so I can tell you that I love you."

My breath hitches as I breath out those three words that have been battling with my brain ever since that dreadful night. "And I know some people may think it's to early, even my brain agrees but my heart doesn't. I hope I have enough courage to tell you this when your awake"

More tears roll down my face as I squeeze her hand. "Please wake up Britt I can't lose you" I get up and mold myself so I can fit onto the bed without crushing her. I wrap my arms around her and whisper "you've change my life too" before drifting asleep.

Britts POV

It's dark. I can hear beeping and short breaths but I can't see anything. I slowly blink open my eyes to adjust to the low light that illuminates the room. 'Where the fuck am I?' I wonder as I try to sit up.

"Ow fuck" I screech as a scorching pain shoots through my stomach. I flip off the covers to reveal a long slit full of stitches. 'How did I..oh' now I remember what happened. I lunged for that bastard and he pulled a knife out and swiped across my stomach.

I lay back down and look at my surroundings. A chair, a green curtain wrapped around my corner and a few machines next to me. "So that's what the beeping sound was" I say out loud. I hear a few voices coming closer towards the curtain. I quickly duck my head down as close my eyes.

"She still isn't awake" I hear Rachel say as I hear her footsteps come towards the edge of the bed. "No but don't worry sweetie the doc says she should be coming around soon" I'm pretty sure that was Quinn's voice.

"Is she awake yet?" Ah there's my girl. 'Wait my girl? Woah there getting a head off myself abit' i scowl to myself as I carry on listening in. "No but she should be soon" Quinn replies to San. I hear her sigh and sit on the chair near my bed and take hold of my hands.

"Me and Rae are going to get some coffee from the cafeteria you want anything S? Quinn asks. "No thanks" San replies. She sounds exhausted I wonder how long I've been out for. I hear the curtain get pulled back into place and retreating footsteps. Once theorem gone I feel San come towards me and kiss my forehead.

"When you going to wake up Britt? I miss looking into your beautiful blue eyes" she sighs out. I feel a drop hit my nose and that's when I figure out she's crying. I peep my eyes open to find her hunched up in a ball sobbing. I decide to put her out of her misery.

"San?" I say my voice sounding scratchy from not being used. I do have to admit I sounded rather sexy. Her head snaps up and her eyes connect with mine. "Britt?BRITT!" She leans over and hugs me tight whilst still sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey now" I push her off me so I can look her in the eyes. "Why the tears beautiful?" I ask as I wipe under eyes with my thumb. She gives me a watery smile and sniffs.

"I'm just overwhelmed that's all, in so happy your awake and alive!" She says hiccuping out a laugh. I study her properly and I can tell she hasn't been sleeping well.

"Well now I wouldn't just leave you would I?" I wink at her as she giggles. "At least your okay" I reply also on a serious note. She stops giggling as looks down.

"Did you really mean what you said before you knocked out?" She asks quietly. I think back to what I said and smile goofily.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said" I quote one of my favourite lines from .

She looks at me and smiles showing all her teeth. It makes my stomach tingle and my heart melt.

"San" I say to her. She looks at me and smiles and cocks her head to she side indicating she's listening.

"I've been looking for someone like you forever" I state honestly. Tears spring to her eyes again but I can tell by the way she's smiling that there happy tears.

"Me too" she whispers before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. It's been far too long since I've tasted them. We kiss passionately tongues battling for a couple minutes before Lil B decides to remind me he's still there. I break the kiss and look down to see a small tent.

"Looks like someone's excited" I state cheekily as I look back to San. Her cheeks redden and she grins at me. I go to sit up again when that pain shoots through my stomach again.

"Ow ow shit" I hiss as I clutch my stomach. She looks at me worriedly and grabs my hand and rubs it.

"Try not to move I'll get the nurse"  
A couple minutes later she walks back through the curtain with a nurse. As the nurse is taking my blood Rachel bursts through the curtain 'nice to see she hasn't lost her dramatic touch' and leaps towards me wrapping me up in a hug so tight I may of glared at her for if it wasn't for the fact that I really could of been gone forever..

You know what to do my lovelys :)  
Tell me is there anything you want for future chaps I'm thinking maybe 4-5 more chapters.

-tęä


	13. Chapter 13 - Te amo

Britts POV

6 months later

"Can you watch where your going!" I snarled as yet another person bumped into me. What am I invisible of something?

"Britt babe calm down" San soothed as she stroked down my arm causing me to shiver. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. The doctor said to try not excel in any major exercises till at least 8 months. The last thing I need is to wolf out and rip the stitches out my stomach.

'Again' I thought as I remembered a couple months ago me and rach had an argument which resulted in my glass table getting smashed and my stitches ripping open. It wasn't my most grand moment but Quinn's face was priceless.

"Ugh tell me why we had to come out again?" I complained to San. The sun is at it's highest today meaning the city is packed with everyone trying to enjoy the spontaneousity of the weather.

"Because we needed a few groceries for the house" San replied. I wouldn't of minded if the sun was not blazing down onto my back making me sweat buckets and people didn't keep barging me.

We be all night oooo oooo

Drunk in love

We be all ni-

San cut off her ringtone by answering. I didn't pay any attention to it as I saw an ice cream parlour up ahead. I went to walk towards it when San grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite way.

"Hold up where the fuck are we going now?" I asked, majorly upset that u didn't gets my ice cream.

"We are going to meet Q and Barbra for a light brunch. I smirked slightly at the nickname for Rachel but immediately scowled when I realised that means we will be out in the heat for much longer. I went to protest my San held a finger up. "If you complain I'll still giving you blowjobs." I stood looking at her shocked for a few minutes wondering if she was bluffing. She looked dead serious.

"Fine." I gritted through my teeth be stomped off towards the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't any better than outside. Apparently the air con had broke and they are trying to get it fixed ASAP. Just my luck.

"So Britt how's your stomach?" Quinn asked as she skims through the menu.

"It's healing" I reply dumbly, not looking to have any sort of conversation. I think she catches on because she gives me a tight lipped smile and begins to talk to Rachel. I felt uncomfortable. I could feel the sweat trickling down my back and soaking my tank top.

"Hi I'm Louise and I'll be your waiter for the day" a waitress announces as she stops by my table. I don't miss the way her eyes linger on me for a tad bit longer than the rest. Santana definitely notices though as her nostrils flare and she slams her hand down.

The waiter jumps and looks towards Santana. "What would you like miss?" She replies with a bored look on her face.

"The chicken salad please" San rasps out glaring at the waitress.

"Make that 3 chicken salads please" Rachel says as the waitress jots it down. She turns towards me.

"What about you sexy, what do you fancy?" She purrs out stepping abit closer to me. I look over to see Santana clutching her knife and fork tightly.

"She's taken" Santana says in a low voice. The waitress looks at her then back to me. She quirks her eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh do you go out with the Latina? Sorry I just thought you had better taste than trash" she smirks out before walking away.

My stomach starts to churn and my arms start rippling. It's going to happen. My legs start violently shaking and I start letting out low groaning sounds. Santana reacts quicker and grabs onto my hands trying to calm me down. Rachel runs next to me and try's to whisper cooling things in my ear.

It starts to work but at that exact same moment the waitress walks back over with a note in her hand. She drops it onto the table and stalks away again. I pick it up and read.

'5567-7894 my number for when your ready to dump the trash and have some real fun ;)'

"That's it" I growl out as I slam my hands down on the table. Everyone looks towards me and gasps. 'I need to get out of here' I think as I look outside the window. Beyond the houses I see the side of the forest.

I jump out my seat and sprint towards the door ignoring sans cries to come back. I fling myself out the door and carry on speeding towards the houses. I don't even bother to jump over the fences I just run straight through them.

'Going to have a fuck load of splinters in my knees tonight' I hiss as the wood goes through my knees. I barely make it to the forest before my clothes are ripped to shreds as I transform.

My legs still ripple as I run through the forest trying to wear off my anger. A couple minutes later and I'm exhausted. I collapse down to catch my breath before slowly changing back into myself.

I look at my stomach to see I've ripped a few stitches out but It would be fine. I walk back towards my clothes. Well what's left of them and put them back on and start to jog home hoping sans back there.

I've been having a lot of thoughts about me and Santana. Ever since I've got out of the hospital we've been around each other 24/7. We kiss and hug and hold hands and act like a real couple. Well she said so today in the restaurant that I'm taken so maybe we are a real couple.

I've heard her whisper I love you a few times to me when she thinks I'm asleep too. Maybe it's time I say it back because I do love her.

I cautiously knock on her door hoping she isn't mad at me. I hear footsteps and a few seconds later the door flies open. She glares at me for a few seconds before she spots the bunch of red roses I brought her and a wolf that's holding a heart in its mouth with the words 'I'm sorry'.

Her eyes soften and she pulls my collar towards her and wraps me in a hug. I'm glad for the spontaneous decision to buy the roses now. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes before leaning In for a kiss. Before her lips meet mine though I put my fingers to her lips an whisper her name.

Her eyes flutter open and I stand there for a second just taking her in. She is so god damn beautiful I don't know how that shitty waitress thought she was trash. I smile at her and I lean forward so our noses are touching.

"Te amo."

Her breath hitches and her eyes begin to fill with tears. She gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen and she leans forward to press out lips together. She pulls back and nuzzles her face into my neck affectionately.

"Finally" she chuckles and I squeeze her tighter. "I love you too" she whispers back before pulling me in an shutting the door.

I always wondered why people cry once someone's confessed there love for them. I understand now. Because it's the best feeling in the fucking world.

R&R only got a few chapters more maybe :)

-tęä


	14. Chapter 14 - Will you?

Sans POV

It's been 3 months since Britt told me she loved me. She tells me every night over the phone and make sure to text me in the morning too. I'm so happy that she's finally opened up to me. There have only been a couple wolf incidents Since then but she's working on it.

Tonight I've decided to surprise her. When I say surprise I mean a sexy surprise. I'm currently in Trade Secrets lingerie store looking for the most sexiest set I can find. I know Britt loves when I wear red so preferably red or black or even both.

I shuffle along viewing a few until one set catches my eye. It's bra is black with deep red polka dots all over and the knickers matching. 'Britt will love this' I squeal but not out loud. I'd rather not embarrass myself.

After my purchase I walk out of the shop when someone bumps in to me. "Que, dónde va tu puta idiota" I scream out in spanish and bending down to pick up my bag.

"Wow S no need to release Snixx on me" I looked up to find Quinn smirking at me with her signature eyebrow cocked up. I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever, what you doing here anyway? Coming to buy some sexy lingerie for man hands?" I sniggered as Q's face turnt bright red.

"W-what? Pfft no I'm just browsing!" She snapped as she looked at anyone but me.

"Mhm sure, well as 'fun' as this has been" I state as I start to walk forward "I must be going so bye" I walked a way from Q before she could respond.

It's 7:30 now, Britt should be back any time now. As I think this I hear a howl from outside. I get up and check to find Britt staring up at me in wolf form with a daisy hanging out her mouth. I chuckle because she is too cute sometimes and I nod my head to indicate for her to come up. She nods an sprints off most likely to transform back.

A few knock on the door later show she's back. "It's open!" I shout down the corridor as I get into position on the bed. I hear the front door open and close and brittany step in. I hear her footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Ugh dance class was such a pain today I nearly wolfed out twi-" she stops in her tracks and her jaw drops. I watch her as she gazes lustfully at me. She drops the daisy and walks to the end of the bed.

"Like what you see?" I purr and I see her visibly gulp. A faint nod is received back as an answer. I smirk at the fact that I've rendered her speechless.

I see her reach down and start to palm her semi-hard cock. "Why don't you get undressed, get comfortable Hm?" I suggest. I chuckle at how quick she rios her top and bra off and throws it to the side. She slides down her sweatpants and is left in the wolf boxers I brought her. 'I thought it was funny'.

I slowly lean up and unclip my bra. She watches as it slides down my arms leaving my breasts out. I lick my fingertips and tweak my nipples. I let out an appreciative moan as I carry on playing with my breasts. I then slowly pull my knickers down and toss them away spreading my legs so Britt can see my soaking pussy.

B stands up and pulls her boxers down revealing her sexy cock standing at full length begging for attention. She crawls towards me and takes one of my nipples in her mouth. Sucking and swirling whilst her hand gives my other breast attention.

"Mm that feels so good B" I gasp out as she grinds into me making her rock hard cock bump my clit. I really need her to fuck me so I flip us so I'm straddling her and I lean down to kiss her lips. We kiss slow first off all but it gets more heated as our tongues battle against eachother.

I rub the tip of her cock along my folds to use my juices to lubricate her cock and slowly sink down onto it. "Ugh your so fucking tight S" she moans out and grabs my hips and starts rocking into me.

"Ugh your so mm big gugh" I groan as I start to move up and down. Britt flips our positions so I'm on the bottom and she lifts my legs to put them on my shoulders. She starts pounding into me thrusting deeper then ever before.

"Yes B don't stop don't fucking stop mm you feel so good!" I scream out in ecstasy as she repeatedly hits my G-spot.

"Ugh you love my cock don't you? Such a slut for it" Britt says as she thrusts particularly hard into me.

"Ugh fuck BRITT!" My orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks as I spasm uncontrollably.

"Ugh I'm gunna cum, ugh saaaan!" Brittany soon follows after me. She collapses on top of me and nuzzles my neck affectionately. After a few minutes her penis softens and she pulls out of me. I whimper and roll over to hug her.

"Best surprise ever" brittany says cheekily.

Britts POV

"So your going to take San out for the day and don't bring her back until I text you!" I repeat one last time to Rachel. The last thing I need is for this to all go wrong.

"Yes Britt don't worry I've got it under control plus Quinn will be there to help in case Santana lashes out at me" Rachel States looking a little afraid after saying that. I chuckle and pull her into a tight hug.

"Thank you rach, your a really good best friend." I let go and take a few steps back coughing awkwardly. I never was good with lovey stuff.

"Well I'll be going to collect her, good luck" and she's off out the door.

I let out a deep breath. "Right let's do this!"

Sans POV

"Ugh Barbra when can I go home I've been stuck with you and Q for 3 hours!" I complain and glare at both of them.

"Whilst I understand why you must compare me to Barbra as I will become famous like her one day, I do have a name! And I'd like it if-" she's cut of by her phone signalling she's got a text. 'Thank god. A Rachel rant is something I am not in the mood for.'

She looks up and smiles at me really big. "Why the fuck are you smiling at me all creepily for?" I snap because it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"You may go back to britts If you wish or you could stay here and-" I turn around swiftly and sprint towards the traffic lights so I can cross and hail a cab. I look back to see Q smirking and loud mouth jumping up and down. I catch a taxi and jump in excited to see my girlfriend.

(Still sans POV)

I knock on britts door but there's no answer. "Britt" I call out. I jiggle the door knob and it opens easily. 'Hm so she's home then' I ponder wondering why she never answered. The room is pitch black save ft a few flickering candles near the roof door.

I walk over to them and notice a note lying next to the candles.

'Come up' it simply says. I shrug and open up the door and walk up the few steps towards the roof. I open the second door and step out and gasp at what I see.

Standing in the middle is Britt with at least a thousand rose petals scattered around to form a heart and others dotted around the place. Candles light up a walkway from me to her. A Bottle of champagne stands on a small table along with a box of chocolates.

I smile inwardly knowing they are my favourites as I start walking towards Britt. She looks nervous as she wipes her palms onto her jeans.

" hi" I whisper not knowing why I chose to say it so quietly. She looks at me and smiles before reaching out her hand.

"Santana" she begins as she looks deep into my eyes.

"If someone had told me a year ago I would be standing here in front of the most beautiful person I've ever seen and immensely in love with you I would of laughed in his face. But now that I'm here in that exact same position I don't want to laugh. I want to cry because your the best thing that has ever walked into my life. And I would rather slit my own throat then let you walk away from me." A few tears slip down my face but I ignore them.

"Im sorry I was such a bitch to you in the beginning but it was only a test. A test to see if you deserve my friendship. You stuck around after you found out both my secrets and I am so glad you did. You showed me what it's like to actually love someone and enjoy there company and always want them around you" she exhaled a shaky breath and got down on one knee.

"Omg" I whispered as she brang a small velvet box out from behind her.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I love you more than I've ever loved anything else. And if you let me I'll continue to do so for the rest of my life. So Santana, will you marry me?.."

~~

What did you think? Review peoples I love them! :)  
Also what Santana says in Spanish is - watch where your going fucking idiot. Idk if it's right I got it from google translate soo..

-tęä


	15. Epilogue - Perfection is hard to find

Britts POV (one year and a bit later)

"San baby you home?" I call out as I step into out apartment. I remember the day i asked her to move in with me. That day was filled with lots and lots of sex. Lil B twitches at the thought of it. I stroll in to the bedroom to find San curled up with Henrî our new born son.

I was definitely shocked when I found out San was pregnant but I supported her the whole way. I carefully take henrî out of her hands and carry him to his cot. I nuzzle his nose with mine and look over his features.

'You can definitely tell he's mine' I thought. From his curly blonde locks to his blue eyes. He also has sans skin colour so that's ok. Our perfect creation.

I walk back into the room and snuggle up behind my fiancée. The wedding date is getting closer and I'm so excited. I can't wait to be able to call this beautiful woman my wife.

I walk into the living room and pick up my phone to call Rachel. "Hey rach" I breath through the phone. With me working and dancing me and rach haven't spoken much.

"Hey Britt how's Henrî?" I chuckled she's always so excited to hear about the bubba.

"Yeah he's good that's why I was wondering if you would have him for a few hours? I'd really love to take San out for the evening. I can't remember the last time we went on a date" I whispered sadly. Lately I've been working so much it's cut out a lot of family time.

"Of course Britt, me and Quinn will come over now" I smiled at that. Wherever Rachel goes Quinn won't ever be far behind.

I hung up just as tan arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Hey babe" San husks as she nuzzles my neck. I sigh into the embrace and we stand there holding each other for a couple minutes.

"I miss this" she whispers quietly. I sigh guiltily and turn in her arms so were facing one another.

"Get your coat on" I tell her before giving her a peck on the lips. She looks at me weirdly and goes to say something but I hold a finger towards her lips.

"No questions, Rachel is looking after Henrî and we are going out." I bop her nose and walk to the front door to open it for Q and rach.

Sans POV

We end up at my favourite restaurant Stixxs. I love there food here it is to die for. I finish off my food and lean back holding my stomach. "I am so full ugh" I whine as I finish off my glass if wine.

"Think you can fit in desert?" Britt asks with a twinkle in her eye. I groan and rub my stomach. 'Although desert does sound appetising' I think. Britt pays the bill and grabs my hand and we walk out and down towards the pier.

"Britt where are we going?" I question as I look around. We get close to a yacht that's covered in blue with white outlining. The front says pierce.

"Wait you have a yacht?" I exclaim, disbelief written all over my face. She nods and sucks her lips in as we step onto it. She jumps off again and pushes the yacht off the shore before jumping on again.

We float out for about 10 minutes before Britt grabs my hand and brings me to the middle of the yacht. Slow music fills my ears as we begin to sway creating a smooth rhythm. I lay my head on her shoulder as I look out towards the sea only just realising the sun is setting.

Britt pulls back to look at me with pure love in her eyes. "San I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot, but I promise I will change that" she states. I shake my head at her.

"Britt dancing had been your dream you can't give that up for me" I whisper. She studies my face and leans in close to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I'd give up my dreams and more for you, I'd give up my whole life I had just to start a new one with you and Henrî" she whispers. Tears well up in my eyes as my emotions get the best of me.

"Britt.." I say breathlessly. She shakes her head and leans down to capture my lips in a sweet passionate kiss. She pulls back with a wide smile on her face.

"I love you" she states honestly.

"I love you too" I whisper just as the sun sets. We both lean in again to capture a kiss as the lyrics of the song fade away.

They say perfection is hard to find. But If you look closely you may find out that that isn't entirely true.

Fin ~

R&R

-tęä


End file.
